1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for steering a towed or pulled wheeled vehicle or trailer in the reverse direction. More particularly, the invention includes a subframe having a plate rotatable about a fixed axis, a movable pivotal connection between the plate and a steering rod which causes the steerable trailer wheels to turn and the trailer to move in the same path of movement as the reverse-operated towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide for manual steering of trailer wheels when backing a trailer, and the prior art contains examples of steering structures which are inactive or out of engagement during forward travel and actuated during rearward movement. Also known are fluid actuated power devices related to steerable wheels, as well as trapezoidal or parallelogram type hitch structures.
Examplary of patents describing the state of the prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,507,335--Sep. 2, 1924; 2,052,645--Sep. 1, 1936; 2,690,916--Oct. 5, 1954; 2,761,693--Sep. 4, 1956; 2,929,642--Mar. 22, 1960; 3,033,593--May 8, 1962; 3,312,480--Apr. 4, 1967; 3,790,191--Feb. 5, 1974; 3,880,439--Apr. 29, 1975.